Remember
by CryptoLCatt
Summary: This is how I think Ember got her song, plus some death. R&R people!


I just got this in my head. dont ask.

Disclaimer: I dont own Danny Phantom. If I did, Danny would be my man and Sam would be living in a happy pink castle with us.

It was a September day. Just a normal day. Ember was walking along the sidewalk, heading to her boyfriend's house,Aaron, who was waiting for her. He claimed he had a surprise for Ember. He hadn't called in two weeks, but he met up with her at the mall and informed her. She ahppily agreed. Aaron and Ember had been dating for about a year by then. Ember rung the doorbell to her boyfriend's house. His mother appeared at the door.

"Hi. Is Aaron there?" Ember questioned, her hands on her hips.

"Yeah. He's up in his room." Ember always thought he was always in his room.

"Well. Thank you." Ember walked in, taking off her shoes and heading upstaries to Aarons room. Aaron had a moderately messy room, but always knew were things were. Somehow. Aaron never tried to do anything bad, like drugs or something. But little did Ember know, Dirty blond Blue eyed Aaron had a little seceret. Ember rapped on his door.

"Aaron! Its Ember."

"Oh! Just a minute!" Came Aarons gentle voice.

"Alright Sweetie." Ember put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot.

"Come in!" Aarons voice sounded nervous. Ember walked in to see Aaron lying in the bed, covers covering this lower body. His chest was a girls dream, it seemed like.

"Wow, Aaron, I didnt knew you laid around like that." Ember grinned and sat on the bed beside him.

"Honey...I know. This will break our heart. But I must." Aaron grinned a devilish grin.

"huh? what do you mean?" Ember got pulled underneath Aaron.

A couple hours later

Ember laid on Aarons bed. Aaron went off somewhere, while his mom was out getting groceries. She lay on his bed, tears flowing from her eyes. She had bruises everywhere. Peices of her clothing had been thrown all over the place. She didnt care. He had raped her. He had beat her.

"I gotta (sniff) get outta (sniff) here..." Ember sighed and managed to wipe her tears. She sat up, her sore bones creaking. The tears started flowing again, and she just cried her heart out. Again. She got up, walking to Aarons bathroom. She grabbed a towel and walked out of the house. She didn care how many people stared. how many people laughed. Or giggled. Or snickered. Or pointed. Or anything. She just kept walkng. She didnt care she was crying in front of all those people. She didnt care she was wearing merely a towel. Her best friend Carrie walked up to her.

"Ember? Whats wrong?" Her friend sounded very concerned.

" If I tell you, will you stay the night with me?" Ember had to choke the words through her tears.

"Yes, Ember. It looks like you need someone."

"I'll tell you (sniff sniff) when we get to (sniff) My house." Ember felt her friends arms around her, in a comforting way.

"Alright Ember. We're almost there." Carrie said, in a soft motherly voice.

When they got to Embers house

"Alright Ember. Sit down..." Carrie sat Ember on the couch, covering her with blankets and showering her with pillows.

"Carrie..Aaron...he..."

"What did Aaron do?"

"He...he raped me..." Ember broke down into more tears and buried her neck into Carries pale shoulder.

"He...raped you?" Carried eye popped open, and she held Ember close.

"He...he told me not..not to tell anyone (sniff)" Ember cried, "But I have to tell you..."

"what!"

"Its true...Carrie (sniff). I dont want to be alone tonight..." Ember looked at her friend with tear-filled eyes.

1 month later

"Ember! Yo! Get ova here girl!" Jane yelled. Jane was a goth, like Ember was now.

"Coming Jane!" Ember criend, running over to Jane. Who knows what happened to Carrie. Carrie...moved. Yeah. she moved.

"Yo, arent you gonna do revenge on the guy Aaron, I think he is?"

"Yeah. I am. And this time, he's going to regret.." Ember gulps down the pain rising in her throat. " He'll regret doing what he did to me."

"What are you gonna do, Ember?" Jane asked, her eyes wide.

"I'm going to kill myself."

"Wha?"

"He still loves me. I know he does. He tells me every day, even though we're not together anymore."

"Woah. Are you sure?" Jane's eyes were as big as dinnerplates.

"Very." Ember grinned her grin and walked away. "Very sure."

Hours later that day

"Ok Ember...you can do this..." Ember tied her wrists, and cut them with a carving knife. She screamed in pain. She cried the tears of happiness, and of sadness. She got right on the spot, were most of the blood is. A the world faded, she whispered, "Goodbye. I'll miss you forever." She had a note nearby, where the blood wouldnt reach it. One was for family and friends, the other...for Aaron.

A couple days later

"Aaron, sweetie, we have something to tell you." Aaron's mother said, her hands on her lap.

"Yeah mom?" Aaron said in his normal tone.

"You friend Ember, She wanted us to give this to you." Aaron's mother,Julie, gave him a cream colored envelope, with blood on one corner.

"Whats this?' Aarons looked cornfuzzled, as he opened Ember's envelope. He began to read to himself. It read:

_Dear Aaron: _

_By the time you read this note, I'll be dead._

_I'm sure you'll be amused, though no matter how much you love me. You might not, though. That day you raped me, was the day I wanted to die. To leave this world. But, I'm sure you'll forget me. Please dont forget me. I wrote this song included in this note for you. dont forget me, or any of my friends._

_Yeaaah  
Ohhhhh_

It was, it was September  
Wind blows, the dead leaves fall  
To you, I did surrender  
Two weeks, you didn't call

Your life goes on without me  
My life, a losing game  
But you should, you should not doubt me  
You will remember my name

Ohhh, Ember  
You will remember  
Ember, one thing remains  
Ohhh, Ember  
So warm and tender  
You will remember my name

Your heart, your heart abandons  
Your walls, now perishing  
Like dead trees in cold December  
Nothing but ashes remain

Ohh, Ember  
You will remember  
Ember, one things remains  
Ember, so warm and tender  
You will remember my name

Ohhh ohhh  
Ember, you will remember  
Ember, one thing remains  
Ember, so warm and tender  
You will remember my name

Yeeahhh  
You will remember my name.

_-Ember McLain._

Aaron read it over and over in his room. He couldn't belive it. Ember died. Died. died. Aaron broke into tears once he got the message.

"Its all my fault..." Aaron cried his heart out, in the exact spot where Ember cried her heart out. He knew why she died. Because of him. He grabbed the clothes she left all that time ago, and held the tattered clothes. His tears fell onto the clothes, getting rid of the dust collecting on them. "I cant belive I was the reason."

6 years later

Aaron Newyear sighed. Everyday he holds her clothes. Everyday he reads her note to him. Everyday he wants her back. Everyday, he regrets raping Ember.

"Ember! Get down here! you havent all day!" Jane had became Aarons best friend.

"Coming Jane!" Aaron didnt become goth. he had been goth all along. He put on his hat that read 'I hunt idiots, not you.' He pounded down the stairs to join her. He and Jane had won VIP tickets to the 'Burning lights' concert tongiht.

"Ready Aaron?"

"Ready!" Aaron jumped in her car. He had been having a lot of bad dreams lately. It was December. And he was revved up for this concert. They got there quickly.

"Tickets?" The obviously bored box office dude asked.

"Right here." Aaron and Jane held up their VIP tickets.

"VIP box, go to the staris on the right and take the elevator there."

"Yeah. thanks." Aaron took Jane to their box. They could see the stage clear as day, even though they were high up. Jane took a seat beside Aaron, the two friends had the best seats in the place. The lights dimmes, and a young woman wearing a black outfit, similar to Ember's outfit, stood in the middle of the stage. Her blue ponytail waved above her head somehow. Must be her hairspray. She held a guitar, in front of a microphone.

"Hello! This first song is for Aaron Newyear! The boy who changed my life forever!" The girl cried, and a light shined on Aaron. Aaron merely squinted into the light.

She begain to sing:

_Yeaaah  
Ohhhhh_

It was, it was September  
Wind blows, the dead leaves fall  
To you, I did surrender  
Two weeks, you didn't call

Your life goes on without me  
My life, a losing game  
But you should, you should not doubt me  
You will remember my name

_  
Ohhh, Ember  
You will remember  
Ember, one thing remains  
Ohhh, Ember  
So warm and tender  
You will remember my name_

Your heart, your heart abandons  
Your walls, now perishing  
Like dead trees in cold December  
Nothing but ashes remain

Ohh, Ember  
You will remember  
Ember, one things remains  
Ember, so warm and tender  
You will remember my name

_  
Ohhh ohhh  
Ember, you will remember  
Ember, one thing remains  
Ember, so warm and tender  
You will remember my name_

Yeeahhh  
You will remember my name.

As Embers song ended, Aaron was freaked beyond words.

"That was Remember, written by me, EMBER MCLAIN!" That was the last words she said, before Aaron died. Aaron just fell over right there. He fell over. Dead. Jane gasped, but didn't faint or die or anything.

"Was that...what she ment...by getting back at him?" Jane didnt know what to say. "But...Embers dead...unless...no. Ghosts dont exist! She got creamated! She couldnt have gotten her hands on fake blood.

THE END..or is it?


End file.
